The Guardian
by Trigunskitty
Summary: For Natsume angels have never existed but when Mikan dies in a car accident he is forced to believe in the one thing he swore he wouldn’t have faith in. AU NxM
1. Part One: The Beginning

**Summary:**

For Natsume angels have never existed but when Mikan dies in a car accident he is forced to believe in the one thing he swore he wouldn't have faith in. AU (NxM)

**Disclaimer:**

I can't say Disclaimed in this one because of two things… scratch that three things.

1. I don't own Gakuen Alice; the series belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-sensei.

2. I actually got the idea from Kissed by an Angel by Elizabeth Chandler. I've basically replaced the characters with the Gakuen Alice characters, and also the storyline is quite similar. I've just decided to add a twist to it. Give thanks to these two authors for such an amazing plot!

3. I don't own anything… Probably not the idea either. Oh well.

**T.K.'s Rant:**

I've finally finished this story by Elizabeth Chandler and I have to say; OMG! O.o; I was so frustrated with how it ended, but it was sooooooOOOOooo amazing! Just for reference Nasume=Ivy, Mikan=Tristan, Ruka=Lacey, and Hotaru=Will. (Except since I've changed the ending a bit, it won't be the same couplings as the book. So relax. :3

**Genre:**

Tragedy, Crime, Angst, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, Slight Humor, Supernatural

**To Believe or Not:**

_Was this the end? Was this where we draw the curtain on this charade and call it game over? Has this endless cat and mouse game come to a close… and I just happened to be the mouse? _

_Taking a deep breath I breathed in slowly, ranging how long I had before this ended. _

"_You should have minded your own business." _

_And the gun fired off. _

_

* * *

_

"Neh, Natsume?"

"What?"

"Do you believe… in Angels?"

"No… I don't."

"Moe, couldn't you have said something cheesy like: 'Yes, since you are _my _angel.'"

"…"

"…"

…

"Don't give me that look!"

"Tch, I was stupefied by how corny that line was."

"Well sorry!"

…

"Do you?"

"Do I…?"

"Believe?"

"Yes, I believe in many things. Angels just happen to be in my top three list of beliefs!"

"Then… that's good enough for me."

"Really? … So you do believe?"

"No… but you can believe for the both of us."

"Hehe. Alight! I'll pray for the both of us then!"

That was the last night me and Mikan were together.

Our last discussion…

Our last kiss.

* * *

"Mikan?" I remembered sitting in the passenger's seat of her beloved car. The windows were currently rolled down, and our music was blasting. If I had been a bystander walking along the road, I would have called us both idiots for barreling down the mountain path at 45 miles per hour with our music so loud that it caused the ground to shake… but I wasn't.

"Yeah?" She had stopped singing along with the lyrics long enough to answer back.

Did I chuckle? Or did I move along with the bass? I couldn't remember. All I was trying to do was make fun of her, and perhaps gain some more brownie points for being an awesome boyfriend. For some weird reason girls really like guys who were very protective.

"You know you can slow down. I don't care if we're late."

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried over her health and safety. If we did wind up in an accident I probably would have blamed myself. No, not probably. I would have… but I wasn't really worried. Mikan was a great driver, maybe even better than I was. She was always careful on the road.

Trust me. It took a lot for me to admit that someone was better than me. Truly it did.

"Alright, alright!" I watched her move her right foot that was hovering over the accelerator to the brake and she gradually pressed down on the brake. Only the car didn't slow down like it was supposed to. It continued down the path at the consistent speed of 45 miles.

"Mik-!!" I was about to shout some kind of profanity but her frightened gaze stopped me. Her hands, porcelain white, clenched the steering wheel tightly. Her right foot was pumping the brake, probably hoping like me, that it was only a brake malfunction. It was her face that scared me the most. It was actually the one thing that still haunted me from the accident.

Hazel orbs fixated on something that happened to freeze in front of her. A deer froze in the middle of the path and just like Mikan, had frozen in its spot. Stupid deer. If it had a normal brain it would have jumped out of the way and we'd be alright… but it was again one of those 'what if?' statements.

If only.

"Watch out!" I had hoped my voice would bring the deer to its senses and leave, but I think I was trying to warn Mikan as well. At the time I didn't know what I was thinking. I was just hoping that we wouldn't wind up dead.

"Natsume---!" I heard the frightened honey-soaked voice that belonged to my girlfriend. Her voice trembled, and I could feel the tears. She was going to cry. She had last hope.

The last time…

The last words…

This was my eternal nightmare.

* * *

"You cut her brakes."

My voice never wavered as I stared hatefully at the man before me.

"All because you thought she saw something."

"…"

"She was making a delivery that night the murder of Yuka Azumi happened. Unfortunately the delivery was to her next door neighbor at 32nd street and Willow. She should have been at my house for her little brother's…. Youichii's birthday party but that stupid Tsubasa told her to make one last delivery for him.

It had started to rain heavily, and as she was running back to her car… she had no idea that a murder had happened. In fact, when she looked up at her house with no lights inside she didn't think twice about the shadow in the window. She was just worried about making it to my house in time.

But in reality, you shot her mother and when you looked outside you saw Mikan's retreating figure in the rain. You feared that she saw the murder with her own eyes and would tell the public of what had happened.

That was when you changed targets.

The sad thing was though… she didn't even witness the crime that you committed. In fact, she didn't think any of it at all. Later that night when the police arrived telling her and her brother that their mother was found dead, she never doubted it to be a murder. She assumed it had been suicide. That was, after all, the reasoning the police came up with.

You would have definitely gotten away with your crimes if you hadn't had murdered Mikan. I wouldn't be here now risking my life to catch her families' murderer. Too bad."

My voice dripped with venom; it was all true. At least it made sense with what had occurred in the past three months… and he would never have gotten to where he was without the help of Tsubasa and Hotaru.

"How…" he finally spoke to me, finally acknowledged my presence. His deep vibrato echoed within the barren warehouse. "Did you get to that conclusion Natsume? Did you hire a detective? Guessed?"

I grimaced as he began to laugh out loud.

"Tell me." His black onyx eyes gleamed with humor.

Taking a deep breath, I began down my memories once more.

* * *

It was two weeks after the accident.

I was very fortunate to have survived, but it was an entirely different matter for Mikan.

Perhaps it was the angle of how she hit the deer, or was it the mountain? All I could remember was the glass imploding in, the sickening crunch of bone as the deer crashed through, and the car swerving to the right at a ninety degree angle.

The velocity we hit caused Mikan to die instantly.

And me?

I suffered four gashes, ten bruises, and thirty-eight stitches.

Pretty damned lucky.

"We stand here today to send Mikan Sakura above to where her living mother shall welcome her beyond the gates to heaven…"

My hands clenched tightly to Youichii's as he began to cry; He was after all the only one left in his family. His step-father disappeared, his mother committed suicide, and Mikan died in this accident. I wouldn't blame anyone for crying if they were in his shoes.

Honestly I thought men should never cry; they should always leave those emotions to their girlfriends, mothers, and sisters… but when it revolves around a loving girl, your beautiful girlfriend, and a young, older gentle sister?

Like I said before, I wouldn't blame anyone, man or woman, who shed those tears of grief.

After the burial Mikan was buried six feet under and just was left of the grounds was the gorgeous tombstone that was decorated with a porcelain angel on top.

_**Here rests Mikan Sakura**_

_**A loving daughter**_

_**A caring sister**_

_**A wonderful lover**_

Youichii stood beside me as the shadows of people moved to place their wishes and flowers on the ground. I didn't budge from my spot as people offered both me and my little protégé their condolences.

I didn't know how long I stood there, but it was well beyond a couple hours.

The only reason I knew that was because Youichii tugged onto my sleeves as the clouds shifted into a darker gray. The thunder rolled by soon after that and the wind picked up. Then the drops started falling. They came from the clouds above, and down my face.

"Natsume-nii-san?"

It was his voice, his eyes. Everything about this ten year old boy sent me crashing down to my knees. It was too unbearable. This weightlessness in my heart; the pain of not ever seeing her next to me. That day, I truly did feel like I had died as well. Everything in me died.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Youichii. I'm sorry I couldn't…" I croaked over the words, trying to wipe the tears from my face so that he wouldn't see me weak.

God damned Pride.

"I couldn't protect her." With my left hand I pounded on the earth where she laid and cried angrily out.

"If only… If only I had died… If I died, she wouldn't be down rotting with the rest of those forsaken souls… She'd still be here with you, eating her favorite howalon snack… Damn it all… If I hadn't had pressured her into going out for dinner that night… To dance at the lake… to lie out in the grass! If I…!"

I had stopped berating myself when Youichii's small hands wrapped around my neck in a comforting hug. His face was soaked by the rain that was slowly beginning to become heavier. Soaked in our black tuxedo's we stayed there in the quiet graveyard crying our hearts out.

Unable to stand it I brought us both into a tight hug and stared at the sky. The looming darkness remained overhead as if to shed its own tears for the death of her.

It was ironic.

Mikan had talked so much about her faith in those angels…

Why did it seem to me that out of the two of us, why did they take Mikan away? If they truly did do miracles, they would have at least protected Mikan.

Then the revelation came to me.

Angels… are… not real…

And I refuse.

I refuse to believe.

* * *

"_Nastume!"_

…Who's there?

"_Natsume!"_

Who's… there?

"_Natsume please remember!"_

Mikan!

With my hand over my heart I awoke with a start. The comforter had shifted to the floor as I jumped out of my bed. I thought…

"Mi…kan?"

I swore she was there.

But she wasn't.

Relaxing my tensed shoulders I wiped away the sweat that had accumulated from the dream.

There was nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

"Damn it all." I had grumbled. My hands were terribly shaky and I couldn't even tell what the time was.

Was it morning?

Was it the afternoon?

Was it still night time?

Positioning my left knee up to my chin I shook my head and hoped the insomnia would pass.

* * *

"Natsume-nii-san?"

I stopped my 'cooking' at the counter to see Youichii holding a small package in his tiny hands. His hands were clenching it as if it was of dire need of protection.

"Yeah? What's up?"

This chef was preparing a peanut butter sandwich for him, and I had to say, it was going to be the best goddamned sandwich available.

"Do… you… believe in angels Natsume-nii-san?"

The butter knife that I had in my grasp slipped from my sweaty palms, then it landed on the counter with a horrible sound. So much for that amazing sandwich.

"Do… you?"

I was faced the opposite direction of him, trying so hard not to snap or breakdown. It was... still hard to grasp that she wasn't around.

"Natsume-nii-san?"

"No."

I could feel my voice shaking. My whole soul was screaming at me to stop. To shut up and ignore his questions, but I knew who he was. He'd continue to persist until he got an answer. Like sister like brother.

"I don't believe in something that would take Mikan away from me… from us. I refuse to."

Picking up the utensil I dropped I began to splatter the peanut butter onto the bread and slammed the two pieces together. Then with unnecessary force I tossed the knife into the sink.

"If…" I heard his trembling voice. It was like he was convinced that angels were real. He was pleading me. Begging me to believe.

"Don't."

Coldly I replied to him. It wasn't like I wanted to hurt the poor ten year old, but the topic was touchy for some reason.

"But…!"

"No!" I grunted out in quick action. To emphasize my point I even slammed the two pieces of bread together and handed it to him.

"Eat. I'll put your toy in your room."

I didn't want to be the villain in this situation… but I was quite stubborn. Hell, I was selfish and wasn't ready to deal with anything, not even from the one person that was close to her. I'm such a prick.

"It's not a toy Natsume-nii-san! It's an angel Mikan-nee-chan told me to give you! She said that you need to believe in…"

"Enough!"

Taking the angel from his hands I deftly put the sandwich in his hand and stomped my way out of the kitchen. The soft sobbing that he had started could be heard even beyond the closed door.

Bringing myself to the couch in the living room I brought the angel above my head and groaned.

"Angels… aren't real…"

* * *

It was our first day back to school since the accident. After I had made up with Youichii I dropped him off at his school and made my way to my own high school.

Though my insomnia had yet to vanish, and I could tell that my sanity was on the verge of breaking. My little outburst with Youichii the previous day was proof of that.

"Yo! Natsume, you okay man?"

I snapped out of my trance to find Kokoroyomi's hand waving in front of my face; he was my one friend from elementary school besides Mikan. Those two were the closet to me… well now one is close to me now.

"I'm fine." Swatting his hand with my own I pulled my raven hair back from my forehead. "It just… feels like I'm forgetting something important… It's like its eating me up from the inside."

I watched him think about what I said, and then he shrugged his shoulders and bit his apple. His eyes began to trail towards the bland school ceiling.

"Maybe in the accident your memory lapsed?"

Thank you Koko for taking the moment as seriously as you could.

"It is plausible. Or perhaps Mikan's death was too traumatic and you just forgot. Poof!"

That was when Koko acted out with his hands an exploding bomb that exploded in close quarters.

Then again, I should have known he wouldn't take this seriously.

"I… don't know." I admitted finally.

It wasn't like I was going to get anywhere with this thinking anyway. Maybe Koko was right? Maybe my memory relapsed and over time I would remember the details… Though what if I regret remembering?

"…_remember…"_

I snapped my head up as her voice popped into my head.

"Woah! Natsume, you okay?"

"…_Our accident… not… believe…"_

"Do you hear that?" I asked, looking around me to see if someone was playing a prank on me.

"Hear what man? That the students are talking in the background? We are in the cafeteria you know."

"No, it's Mikan… Mikan's voice." I replied, carefully choosing my words as I looked around the room. I guess I didn't choose my words well since Koko stiffened.

"Uh, I'm going to get the nurse. Stay here, okay man? I'll be right back!"

The screeching sounds from his chair echoed in my ears as Koko rushed away. I stared at the ceiling, and then I looked at my untouched food. Surprisingly, just looking at that food made me sick.

"Mikan? Are you there?" I whispered, honestly feeling like a lunatic. My lack of sleep, these trances, and the strange feeling of heat erupting from my forehead seemed to be getting me.

"I'm sorry I don't get it." I mumbled finally and then I collapsed.

That was the first time in a while that the darkness was pure bliss.

* * *

"I suggest you stay home for a while Natsume Hyuuga. Your fever has clearly peaked over 101 degrees and it would be quite the predicament if you gave your cold to the other students."

I laid silently in the gurney as the nurse Rei Serio looked me over to see if there was anything else wrong with me.

Was it bad for me to hate someone for no reason? I remembered Mikan didn't like him that much… so maybe I was biased?

"Do you hear me Natsume?"

"…Yes. Now get out of my face."

Unfortunately he didn't seem to take my threat seriously and decided to stay longer.

"How is your memory doing? Kokoroyomi was telling me about your fragmented memories. Perhaps I could help you decipher them?"

Damn you Koko.

"It's nothing. I just keep remembering glass imploding. The deer was aiming for our car too… at least in the dreams. I was shouting out to her and Mikan was scared. I could tell she didn't even know what to do."

"And anything else?"

Was it just me, or did he just try to probe more into a traumatized student?

He was even taking notes.

"Nothing…"

With a snap f his notebook he left my side and went to his desk.

"If you remember," I heard him say. "Come to me immediately. Perhaps I can help you with finding a clue to your elapses. Now you may go."

With the flick of his wrist I was directed to the door and I was taken home.

* * *

"_Will he hear me?"_

"_I don't know. His hatred to himself and towards the angels seems to be blocking us."_

"_Natsume… is there anything I can do? He's suffering."_

"_And he'll continue to suffer…"_

"_I have to get him to remember though… if we can't get him to remember… he may wind up like me. He has to know that something bad has happened."_

"…_Mikan."_

"_It'll be painful for him, but he has to know. Natsume has to know that our accident was not an accident."_

"…"

"_Ruka please help me!"_

"…_Alright. Then allow me to offer my assistance; as a friend and as an angel."_

"_Thank you. Ruka."_

_

* * *

_

I was sitting in the driver's seat driving down the path. The music was blaring and the windows were down. The wind that had rushed inside the cabin had played with my hair indicated that I may need to get it cut soon.

One of my hands were lightly holding onto the steering wheel, and the other was resting on the armrest holding her hand.

"Natsume?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you can slow down. I don't care if we're late."

"Alright, alrigh-!" I moved my foot to the brake and froze. It was the same. The exact same on that night.

"Mik-!!"

My right foot pushed on the brake, hoping to the gods that the car would stop before the deer would appear. I pleaded, begged, and finally stopped.

My eyes fixed on the road, the fear coursed through my mind as the pedal fell to the floor without resistance.

It wasn't working.

The. Brakes. Weren't. Working.

"Watch out!" Her voice brought my attention to the road and the deer that was waiting. Staring at us with those glazed eyes.

"Natsume!"

* * *

"Natsume! Natsume-nii-san!"

The horrible screams that filled my ears didn't stop until Youichii had slapped my head with a pillow.

Go Youichii.

"Youichii…?"

I saw him drop the pillow. His eyes were filled with tears as he embraced me.

Did I terrify him?

I must have because he began to bawl into my shirt and trembled.

"You were having a nightmare… and I was so scared that you wouldn't stop screaming… I tried waking you but you didn't respond. Natsume-nii-san… don't leave. I'm sorry. It was a nightmare. It's just a nightmare!"

Wrapping my arms around him I moved so that I was leaning against my bed frame and sighed.

"Forgive me. Onii-san is not leaving you. Relax."

"Natsume-nii-san?"

"It's nothing. Just stay by me tonight. We'll both fight off the nightmares. Okay?"

"…Okay."

We stayed up all night randomly talking about absolutely nothing, and while I was still wide awake when Youichii began to doze off and then he wound up asleep in my arms.

Bringing the blanket over his sleeping form I looked at my ceiling.

These nightmares were going to be the death of me. I know it.

* * *

"What the hell do you want?" It had been two days since my last nightmare. It wasn't like I was neglecting my health or anything but everyone around me thought I would drop dead.

Enter the reason why she was here.

"Is that all you have to say to me after two years Hyuuga? I'm hurt."

Pushing me aside from the door, she dropped her luggage near my couch and inspected my home. Damn witch.

"I don't care how you feel, but who the hell told you would be staying here? Go find yourself a hotel, since we both know you have the money for it."

It wasn't like I disliked her, correction, it wasn't like I hated her but she was a pain in the ass.

It was essentially painful especially with that camera she sported around with her. Not to mention those random gadgets she makes for her own profit and mischief.

"Subaru told me that you might commit suicide so of course I can't leave for a hotel. That's why I'll be here to prevent it. Nii-san doesn't want to have to see another autopsy report for another body in this town."

"Damn you. You Imai's just love to stick your nose in the middle of things, don't you?"

I saw the ghost of a smile cross her face. Her amethyst eyes sparkled with the humor as if she'd been told a joke.

Curse her.

"Of course my dear _cousin_, now show me to my room so I can rest, and you better have crab brains in your fridge by dinner."

"Get your own Goddamned brains yourself Imai."

Slamming my door, I walked passed her to go towards the back of the house. There were two rooms and a guest room (currently being used as storage); next to these rooms were the kitchen and the bathroom. A small but cozy home.

Here's a little snippet of my life in a nutshell. The reason why my family isn't here is because I'm emancipated. Being seventeen had its advantages, and I wasn't about to move over seas just because my parents told me. I suppose that's why people tend to call me a rebel, but my main reason for staying here was for Mikan…. With her gone I really don't know what I want to do anymore.

"Here you go Ice queen. Hope it's to your liking."

Walking into the threshold she held her nose as she viewed her new home for a while. Hell I wasn't a five star hotel. She'd just have to deal with what I gave her, and that was one of the reasons why I was smirking ever so slightly.

"…It'll do. It's a bit dusty, but you can clean it for me…"

"I'm not your maid!" I retorted. There was no way in the nine hells that I was doing cleaning for _her. _

"But you are the host, there also needs to be a computer in here for me to complete my work. Your laptop will do."

Stoic bitch.

I could feel my eyes twitching.

"…Anything else?"

My voice was tipped with anger but I tried to contain it. That's all I've been doing lately, containing and breaking.

And to piss me off further she said the next nine words with humor.

"Lose the suicidal attitude and I can go home."

"Fuck you Hotaru."

* * *

"_You're tired, rest Mikan."_

"_No…he's still…"_

"_If you push yourself too hard you'll wind up in hell and your mission won't be completed."_

"…_My mission… Ruka… did you?"_

"_Yes, I've found out about your accident… and how it's connected to your mother's incident. We'll talk later after you're rested."_

"_But…Natsume he…"_

"_He's not going to budge on the angel deal… and don't worry. Hotaru Imai is staying at his dwelling with him and Youichii. He's safe so rest."_

"_I see…"_

_Closing her hazel eyes she surrendered to the dark._

"_How many dreams do you intend to show him Mikan? Until he remembers or until he starts believing… what's your true motive in all this Mikan?"_

_

* * *

_

"How long since your last nightmare?"

"A week and a half."

I sat still in the uncomfortable seat provided by my new guidance counselor. Who knew Rei Serio also had a degree in psychology?

"Are you sleeping alright?"

"Hn." The nightmares did indeed stop but that didn't mean that I had bouts full of sleep. It was quite the opposite actually; strangely I had thought that the dreams were nothing more than grievances and regret. That it was one of the things I had to endure in order to cope with Mikan's death.

…But for the dreams to stop only two months later?

There was something wrong with that.

"I'll take your irate response as a no. Could it be because of your memories? Did you remember anything?"

Snapping my raven head up I saw his onyx eyes gleaming with curiosity. He was softly smiling as if he had just won a prize; why was he so concerned over my fragmented mind? Could he know what I didn't? Did he assume that I had seen something during the accident that could determine that something had gone awry?

All I knew was that this was by no means a 'therapy' meeting.

Somehow I was under the impression that this session was started to show whether or not I remembered this 'something.'

Too bad I don't have the slightest clue, but I had a sort of key to this puzzle. This puzzle of mystery could only be solved with my memories of the accident. Why else would Mikan's voice come back to me and fervently tell me to remember?

"Sorry. I don't know remember anything else other than what I told you previously in our last meeting."

I don't trust him.

"I see. That's all the time we have then."

I don't like how his eyes begin to gleam whenever he mentions my traumatized mind.

"Hn."

I don't like that smile he sports whenever he thinks he's discovered my weak point.

"Well Natsume, you may go back to class. Our next session will be next Thursday. Same time."

I rose from my spot, glaring suspiciously at his nonchalance in this, but all he did was nod and pointed to the door.

Good, one council meeting over, twenty-bazillion to go.

"Ah, yes; before I forget Natsume, I heard your cousin Hotaru Imai transferred in. Make sure you don't trouble her too much." Serio-_sensei_ chuckled at his own joke, pleased to know that I was hatefully glaring daggers his way.

"Right," I replied coldly, "Because I'm on the brink of insanity. You all can go fuck yourselves and mind your own business."

* * *

Watching the boy walk out of his office Rei Serio moved to his desk to where his phone lay. Picking it off of the receiver he dialed a number and waited for the response of the person he was calling.

…

"Just so you know, he doesn't know anything; The Golden kitty never mentioned the incident she saw to him and the Black Cat has yet to suspect foul play… but I think he's playing it out until one of us slips….Yes, I plan to. Don't worry; one more murder won't be too much. I can cover that much, at least for the autopsies. Imai won't be doing the autopsies, I can assure you of that; yes, yes. I'll contact you later."

Hanging up the phone Rei Serio sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"He was always such a greedy man."

* * *

I was determined to get behind everything. The find out why this chain of events happened the way they did. Was it truly an accident? Was I just over thinking this? Shaking my head I walked crisply through the cafeteria to the one person I knew I could trust.

"Imai."

I hated the fact that I was forced to rely on her of a people, but she did manage on her first day here to receive the legendary title of: "Blackmailing Queen." That in itself must be good. Sort of.

"Hyuuga. How can I help you today?"

I could see the smirk tugging at her lips at the thought of a Hyuuga asking an Imai for help…. And as always, she seemed to know exactly what I was asking for.

"I need you to do me a favor…"

* * *

"_Ruka?"_

"_Oh, you're up?"_

"_Mhmm, how long was I out for?"_

"_Two weeks. Do you need me to catch you up?"_

"_Err… yes please. How is he?"_

"_Natsume is fine. He's suffering from insomnia but the nurse prescribed him a sedative to take. Imai began administering it to him when she thought it was necessary."_

"_So he's still alive and well?"_

"_More or less. He's beginning to suspect the accident."_

"_The dreams have helped him then? Maybe it was Youichii's asking him if he believed…"_

"_Not sure. We'll see what happens; but Mikan I was wondering. Why are you so persistent to reach him? He's alive and you're dead. You guys can't be together."_

"…_.I know; but I can't stop hoping that we'll be together again."_

"…_Mikan."_

"_I know its impossible Ruka but there has to be a way just to reach him… to tell him that I love him, and that he should move on. He should fall in love, he should have a family, and he should enjoy the wonders of living! I… just don't know. I figured we were meant to be, but… after this I'm not so sure."_

_A single tear escaped her hazel eyes as she faced the clouds. _

"…"

"…_Ruka."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Tell me about the incident of my mother, and the connection it had to my death. If Natsume is searching for those answers… then I should too. That way I'm on terms with what's happening presently."_

"…_And what if you don't like what you see?"_

"_There's nothing I can do about it Ruka. As you said, I'm dead. I can't change that fact, but I want to help Natsume from facing the same fate as me. I was brought her as an angel to help him after all."_

"_Alright, then I'll start with this then. Mikan do you remember the night of your mother's incident?"_

"_You mean when she committed suicide?"_

"_Yes, should I help you recollect your thoughts and perhaps shed light on what truly happened?"_

"_She didn't commit suicide then? She was murdered?"_

"_I'll leave that to your impression once I show you."_

"_But won't that tire you?"_

"…_A bit, but after some rest I'll be fine. Don't give me that worried look Mikan. You're here to do one thing and that is to save Natsume Hyuuga… and it revolves around your family. Now, Mikan close your eyes and we'll relive your memories."_

"…_Okay."_

_

* * *

_

This evening I had taken a liking to the gaming system Youichii had in his room. It wasn't like I was trying to drown out reality but… okay maybe I was, but Imai was just taking too long.

"Score two for Youichii!" His soccer ball had busted through my unbeatable defense and past the goalie. Curse it all.

"Neh, Neh, Natsume-nii-san, I believe I win this round with three to one!"

Shaking my head I dropped my controller in defeat and sighed. There went my allowance.

"What do you want squirt? A book? Another game?" The conditions were of course set by me obviously thinking I could win against a nine-year old kid at FIFA Soccer 2009. Boy was I dead wrong.

Normally I used proverbs to help back my point… but I suppose: "I wouldn't back up a losing horse…" would fit this type of situation. Oh the irony.

"I want Natsume-nii-san to buy me another game!! It has to be multi-player so that we can both play!"

"And so that you can overkill me as well?" I smirked. The kid was getting a bit too dangerous to be considered a 'non-lethal threat' at games.

"That too!" I saw the smile spreading across his face, and for an instant I thought I saw an image of Mikan standing behind him rubbing his hair. She always did that when she was praising him. Lifting my hand to my red eyes I rubbed them until the apparition went away.

There was no way I was letting this get me down. I had to move on.

The door to the living room creaked open and a pair of footsteps fell short behind me. Curious to see who it was, even though I had the feeling it would Imai, I lifted my head back to see her standing above me in her usual Denim jeans and long sleeved stripped shirt. On top of that was her favorite black vest.

Suddenly my eyes locked onto the packet that she was holding in her left hand. It looked to be about ten inches wide… which wasn't a good sign.

"Youichii," I started, "Turn the game off. It's time for bed."

The kid absently nodded, noting the sour atmosphere and did as he was told. When he was on his way out of the room, he turned around and smiled lightly.

"G'Night Natsume-nii-san, Hotaru-nee-chan."

"Night." Surprisingly both of us said this at the exact same time and we ended up glaring at each other to see who was mimicking the other first.

This was getting us nowhere.

"What's that?" I replied in a bored tone. My feet were rising from my sitting position to check that the television and Playstation 2 were turned off properly. I knew Youichii had turned it off, but I used it as an excuse to move around.

"Your report," I heard her start. "It's about your girlfriend's car, and I also decided to do some extra looking into it just because I was concerned."

"You make it sound like you discovered something bad."

"I did."

I noticed Imai's face slightly crack, the sadness in her eyes, the way her lips quirked in that frown. Crap, this was definitely not good.

"Give it." She handed the report to me almost immediately as if the paper burned her. It looked like a regular manila packet, the seal nicely set at the top, clearly tempting me to break it and peer at the papers inside.

Ripping it off I pulled out the papers that were neatly stapled together and read the first paragraph. Two pictures slipped out from the bottom as I skimmed the rest of the details.

"You're dropping the pictures Hyuuga." She said out loud to me, the monotone tone came back just as quickly as it had broken. She was very good at covering up her true feelings, I'd give her that.

"Can we sit down? I think it might be easier than standing on edge."

"The great Natsume Hyuuga having a weak moment? Wait, I need my camera." She was about to turn around but my right hand clamped down on her shoulder and kept her from going.

"You get that camera and there _**will**_ be one more death that your brother may have to investigate."

"Relax, I'm joking." Somehow I doubt that.

"…Tch." Walking over to the table I pulled the seat out and plopped down exhausted.

"So, why were you interested in the accident? Did something happen?" Hotaru pulled out the chair across from me out and sat down calmly. Her amethyst eyes were concentrating directly on the papers in my hands. If anything, this should have the answers to all the questions I've had.

"I don't know…" I placed the papers back down on the table and pulled my raven bangs from out of my face. "I've been having these strange revelations about just the accident. Sometimes it would be me driving, sometimes it would be just be the glass imploding, other times it's been just her voice asking… no it wasn't asking, it was pleading me to remember. Then those counseling sessions with the nurse at school has been asking me about my omitted memories. Why can't I remember something? Why is Serio persisting on my memories of the accident…?"

Hotaru put the two pictures down on the table in front of me and the gruesome images taunted me over and over again. The car's front was indented in and the windshield was destroyed beyond repair. Blood splatter was all over the upholstery and the left side of the car was heavily damaged. The right side, the passengers, wasn't damaged to the extent like it was on the other side.

"Suspecting foul play?" She replied nonchalantly.

"Maybe… Yes… no… I don't know, but if it was foul play why would someone kill Mikan? Or was their target someone else?"

My head was hurting, it wasn't like me to just give up but what else could I do? I've endured the nightmares, I've survived the incident, and her voice keeps coming back to me as if to warn me. Somehow the only rational thought that keeps entering my mind is: why her?

Hotaru grabbed the first packet of papers she found on the table and skimmed the details again. That was until she paused.

"…Did Mikan get her car checked recently?"

Absently I waved the question off. "Yeah, she told me her brake's belt had been screeching, and that she decided to play it safe--!! Wait a minute, her brakes!"

"I believe your suspicion of foul play is well-founded Hyuuga. In this report it says that the brakes were not working, but since the front of the car was practically destroyed, they considered that the belt, along with the engine, the heating and cooling system, and the radiator broke in the accident."

My right hand felt heavy, and it followed with a heavy thud on top of the living room table.

"Her brakes… that's a lie… I remember. She was trying her hardest to apply the brake, I noticed that she was pumping the brake pedal and that was when the deer appeared. I should have realized it sooner but deer don't jump out in the summer time… very rarely do they do that, in fact they like to go towards the southern forest. We were in the Northern Forest. There shouldn't have been any deer there."

Hotaru measured the truth in my face, the way I was desperately trying to go against the report.

It didn't make sense so why?

"I believe…" Hotaru started, placing the report lightly on the table and clasping her hands together in front of her. "You are correct Hyuuga. I don't believe this is a mere accident. Someone cut her brakes, and that makes this…"

We were on the same line of thought, and both of our lips moved to form the same two words.

"_A murder…"_

_

* * *

_

"_We have to stop him Ruka! He's going to…? Ruka?!"_

"_Sorry Mikan… just need some rest…"_

"_Ruka? Will you be alright?"_

"_I'll be fine, the rest is up to you Mikan, you have to save Natsume now, or you'll lose him too."_

"_Stop Ruka, you should accept the dark and rest. I'll find a way to save him. I won't let that man kill Natsume!"_

"…_Hehe, You're a good girlfriend. I'm jealous."_

_The chuckle was soft, a soft hum echoing through the air, as sweet as honey. His azure eyes gleamed with fatigue. _

"_Mikan, I don't know when I'll wake up. You know how irregular our sleeping hours are." _

_Mikan could tell he was trying to crack a joke. _

"_Yes, because two weeks is an equivalent to one day for us angels!" _

"_Mikan, that man has a slight suspicion that Natsume knows what's going on; He's planning to silence him once and for all… and I believe that your mission… your reason why you're an angel, is to save Natsume. Not just his life… but his belief for us as well; you must. At all costs."_

_His figure began to fade as the darkness seeped in; and just like that he was gone. "I'll stop that man before… before he kills again. Natsume, Youichii, Hotaru… please be safe."_

_

* * *

_

"Someone cut her brakes, but the question behind this is who and why. Was there something that Mikan did to cause her to be targeted? Or perhaps she saw something she wasn't supposed to see?"

Hotaru had her crab brains in her left hand, her right hand held the report that her eyes had gone over for the umpteenth time that night. It was late, well beyond midnight and we were searching for these answers within the texts.

I was hoping that my recollection would help us further investigate, but it hasn't led us anywhere than prove it was murder.

Nothing else was of use to us. Nothing.

"Mikan was the type to squeal about anything she saw wrong. She was always a tattletail, and besides she was always so ditzy, clumsy, and wore polka-dotted panties; there wouldn't have been anyone in this town that hated her. "

"Polka-dots? What are you a closet case Hyuuga?"

"No, a closet case is someone who is trying to be sexually attracted to the opposite sex. It's also not my fault that her skirt likes to ride up whenever we're in the car."

I knocked down those two reasons with my arrogant answer; I was palpably tired from these deductions she was making. Taking a deep breath I raked through my hair and waited for her response but nothing came. She had calmly resumed eating her brains as if nothing fazed her.

Finishing her food, she wiped her mouth with her hand and stared at me evenly.

"Then we can only assume their target was you. What the hell did you do now?"

I felt the anger peak beyond their normal level and I threw the papers that were currently in my left hand in the air behind me.

"You know what; you and your fucking deductions don't make this any easier. Why the fuck would someone target me? I helped her family out when their step-father disappeared, I had asked her out, I had her brother's birthday at my house, I comforted her and Youichii when we found out their mother died the exact same night, I maintained good grades; so why the fuck would I be targeted? Why would Mikan be targeted? We didn't do anything!"

Somehow during the middle of my monologue I had stood up and raged on about my dilemma. Hotaru calmly stayed in her seat waiting for me to vent through my feelings. After a while I was heaving for breath. I was probably on the verge of hyperventilating.

The seconds ticked by as we both waited in silence. She was sitting, I was standing, and after a moment I slid down in my seat.

"Calm now?"

"Shut it."

"Just making sure I could rationalize with someone and not have a shouting match again."

"Fuck you."

"You said… her mother committed suicide? When did that happen?"

Hotaru was still the same, always going for deductions, but I stopped caring. Let her play detective, I just don't give a damn anymore. Though it would be a lie if I said I wasn't interested in what she was getting at.

"She died on Youichii's birthday; June 20th. The police found her with a gunshot wound in her chest. The gun was in her hands, and there were no other prints found on it or anything else in the house. Her hands had the residue from when the bullet was shot as well."

I was spouting the same stuff the police did to us on the same night she died.

"Hyuuga put two and two together. When was your accident?"

"July 29th. I don't know what you're getting at."

"You're a genius, figure it out." She waited a moment but when she saw the tired look on his face she sighed and pulled up the report of the car accident. "Don't you find it odd? Two people from the _same family_ died in little than a month. Isn't that too coincidental?"

"I see where you're getting at but why would Mikan be targeted? On that day her mom died she was at work delivering for Tsubasa Andou. She said she couldn't make it to Youichii's party until 7:30 at night. It had something to do about deliveries to finish for him."

Her eyes darkened and taped the paper on the table. "And where did she deliver to?"

"How would I know? All I know was that she was soaking wet from the expedition."

"Let me spell it out to you Hyuuga. If she had a delivery near her home, and let's say, her mother's suicide wasn't suicide, but actually murder. If she had to deliver to a neighbor and the murderer saw her, they would assume that she saw them commit the crime. Ergo target her. This is all speculation but if Mikan stumbled upon a murder scene, it would make perfect sense to target her."

No. Way.

Mikan.

"That… idiot!"

"Indeed. Let's call Tsubasa and then Subaru-nii-san. These two will be beneficial to us if our deductions are correct."

Shaking my head, I closed my eyes to stop the tears from pouring down.

* * *

**T.K.: ****Hope you guys liked it so far. This is part One. Part Two is coming up shortly. Happy New Years Everyone. **

Read and Review Please!!


	2. Part Two: The Finale

**Summary:**

For Natsume angels have never existed but when Mikan dies in a car accident he is forced to believe in the one thing he swore he wouldn't have faith in. AU (NxM)

**Disclaimer:**

Disclaimed in Part One.

**T.K.'s Rant:**

Part Two is out and this is officially done. I'm proud of myself for actually finishing this... *Phew* n.n Please enjoy the last installment.

**Genre:**

Tragedy, Crime, Angst, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, Slight Humor, Supernatural

**The Guardian:**

**

* * *

**

Tsubasa Andou, a twenty-four year old college graduate that owns the closet delivery service. Even since Mikan died I've taken her spot as a 'runner.' A runner is someone who runs the mail, deliveries, and store goods to the people in this small town for a small fee. Even though I absolutely hate Tsubasa for being… well him, he is my boss.

Ugh. I shudder at that word.

"Oi, Tsubasa!"

Since the shop was closed today I went to the next spot I knew he would be at. His woodshop.

"Eh?" Like usual he popped up out of nowhere with his ridiculous beanie and goggles. Ear plugs were of course blasting in both of his ears, so it's a wonder how he hasn't even lost his hearing yet. Seeing his blue eyes focus on me standing in the front he dusted himself off and tilted his head.

"Natsume?"

Tch, the one and only you stupid moron.

"I have a question baldie."

He always wore his beanie so I'd always call him this whenever I could.

"That's not a very nice way to talk to your senpai. What do you want squirt?"

Squirt? No one calls me… wait; have to stay on track here. Mikan first, solve mystery, kill Andou later.

Taking a deep breath I prepared myself for the possible oncoming conversation.

"What were the addresses of the houses that Mikan went to on June 20th?"

Even if I worked for him, we were specifically told not to ask for the addresses of the people due to confidentiality and policy rights. The only way to ask was if there was a mistake in the item that was delivered or if something broke the law… I figure this might contribute to the latter.

"Natsume you know I can't give you that."

"You don't understand Andou; I just need to see if Mikan delivered anywhere near her place. I don't care about the other deliveries she made. Hell, you can look at it and tell me. I don't care, just tell me if she was near her house or not."

"Tell me why and I might do it."

My brow slightly twitched. What the hell. I was trying to solve a murder and here he is blocking a perfect clue. If he wasn't going to show me I was going to break in back and find it myself.

"Do you or do you not? I don't have time for your shit."

I watched his behavior, and I noticed he was doing the same about me. We both ended up glaring at each other before the eldest of us gave in.

"Hang on; I think I still have the chart for June in the back."

I watched him walk to the back and retrieve a dusty looking board and scanned the contents only to throw it over his shoulder. Then he picked up the next board and did the same thing. Only after the third one did he find it.

"I thought you shredded these after each month." I replied as he appeared before me with the chart in hand.

"I do." He paused before scratching his head. "But I've been so busy with trying to finish school and watching over you twerps, hahaha."

You're funny Andou.

"Did she or not?"

I saw him yawn in an effort to look indifferent. He was starting to piss me off.

"I don't know, how about you look at it yourself kid."

He was about to hand it to me but before I could get a good grip on it he pulled it back and looked at me.

"First tell me what's going on and I'll let you look at it."

The Cheshire cat grin that appeared on his face made me want to smack; no too girly, it made me want to punch him until he was nothing more than a bloody pulp. As if I'd tell him. Prick.

"And if I don't?"

"No Board of June for you~"

Putting both of my hands together I began to crack my knuckles and ominously glared at my 'boss.' He was about to become no one's boss after this.

* * *

"…No…Fair…"

I was sitting on top of his wood rack; the board he was holding was finally in my possession. I looked down at Tsubasa's beaten form and scoffed. Due to my… generous ten punches, twenty-two kicks, and twelve scratches, I think I made my point that this was of dire importance.

Hell, it was nice to finally vent out the unnecessary anger I've been holding in.

"You're at fault for provoking the fight. Don't complain baldie."

Ignoring the moans from below me I jumped off the top and stood above him. The board in my hands and I was scanning the houses' addresses to check whether or not Hotaru's conclusion was right.

…

"Fuck."

She was in the neighborhood. Meaning…

"What?" I heard Tsubasa recovering next to me, looking over my shoulder at the information.

Stupid… ignorant fool.

"Mikan… you fucking idiot. Of course you had to stumble upon your own death. Damn it."

The board dropped from my hands as my knees collapsed. Arms wrapped around my shoulders to catch my falling form, I'd only assume it was Tsubasa, but above us I saw the slight vision of Mikan reaching out to me. Wings out, her eyes pleading again; she looked like she was about to cry or something like that.

The screaming that erupted from my chest couldn't describe how I truly felt. The tears that streamed down my cheeks as time seemed to freeze. The girl before me disappearing and the feeling of emptiness arose.

Tsubasa held me close then, his hand rubbing my head and pulling me into a hug. This was possibly one of the strangest ways to comfort another guy, but I didn't care. It was just another thing that kept me from going crazy.

I don't remember much of what happened after that, but his voice settled me down. Only a little though.

"Everything… will be alright."

* * *

Tsubasa had driven me home in fear that I might have another mental breakdown. I don't blame him for thinking that, I mean, if he collapsed in front of me crying at the sight of his dead girlfriend appearing before him, and finding out that she had died because she stumbled upon the death of her mother… I'd call him crazy and to buck up. He is a man after all.

He didn't do that though.

Which means?

He must be waiting to use this as blackmail. Smug bastard.

He must also think that I'm some kind of bipolar bitch suffering from a major PMS problem.

When his car stopped in my driveway I slammed his door closed with as much force as possible. Ever since I 'woke' up from my breakdown, I was in a seriously bad mood. If he even cracked one joke about what happened, or even anything remotely similar to a crack against my persona, I was going to kill that person.

No, they weren't going to just die; they'd be tortured and suffer a fate far worse than death.

"That's it!"

I didn't hear his car door slam, nor did I have enough time to react to his quick lightning action that made my feet fly away from the ground. My upper torso was hanging dangerously over his shoulder and my legs were being held tightly by his arms. Damn he's been working out.

He turned his head to look at my over his shoulder the same smirk over his face as he noticed my red-eyed eyes and disarrayed raven hair.

"Grow up would you man? I won't tell anyone of your crying fit, in fact I won't mention anything about Mikan appearing before you either. You should be glad to have spilled everything to me! I'll keep it a secret for you, but you can't be depressed anymore!" As if to make me feel better about me spilling my guts and acting like a child he smacked my butt with his free hand.

Not only did I lose my pride and ego during that last breakdown, I just lost something else in this very moment.

SNAP

Oops? Was that my sanity breaking, or was it his arm going out of its socket?

Dang, it was just the bush I pushed us into.

He managed to still hold me still over his shoulder, and I started to struggle against it.

I scratched.

I kicked.

Hell I even tried to bite him.

All failed of course.

He then retaliated by smacking me once more on my butt.

"Geez so un-cute. As if I'd let you beat me up again."

That. Was. It.

"Bastard! Let go of me you fucking prick! I don't care if you're my boss or not! I'll kill you, you homo! I'm going to murder you!"

..

We both stopped fighting against each other to face my porch where three people were staring at us. Youichii was grasping Hotaru's right sleeve, and in her left hand was her accursed treasure. That stupid camera was still flashing except the clicking system was muted. The smirk on her face was a bad omen. Very bad.

Standing next to her was her older brother. I'd seen him once or twice around town, but I didn't bother to say hi. Subaru Imai. A cold, calculating male… probably the same as Imai.

Fuck. My. Life.

"Thank you Hyuuga for the wonderful picture of you being childish. I'll be able to make more of a profit at school now with your fan girls."

"Imai… you stoic bit-!?" Stopping my tongue, I switched my mind set to 'kid appropriate.'

It probably wouldn't be good if Mikan knew I was cursing in front of her little brother. Actually, she'd probably murder me for saying those types of things. Ironic huh?

"Tsubasa, I suggest you let him go before—Oh too late."

Taking my chance I kneed Tsubasa in his chin and blithely flipped myself over his slumping shoulder.

"Ouch, son of a batch of cookies!!!"

"Nastume-nii-san? Why did Tsubasa-senpai call you a son to a batch of cookies?" I could see that his eyes held the intelligence of someone who knew what he truly meant, but he was playing innocent. Innocent kid.

Bringing myself to stand next to him I brought my hand over his gray hair and ruffled it.

"I'll explain it when you're older Youichii…"

"…M'kay…"

Stupid Baldie for making such a stupid insult.

The awkward silence enveloped us all as I apathetically fixed the collar of my shirt. The groans from Tsubasa were the only thing that filled the air now. Stupid Baldie.

"I suggest we go inside and talk about what you two discovered last night." Subaru was the first to break the silence for us. Well it was better than Hotaru's stoic commentary, and at least it came from a _sensible_ human being.

"Yeah, come on Youichii. I'll get you a cookie and set up your game system."

I walked past the siblings with Youichii's hand in mine and showed him inside. I figured the siblings could let themselves in.

"Get up you trouble maker. You're the one who started it."

"Ngh… Damned brat… that hurt…"

I couldn't help but chuckle when Subaru called Tsubasa a trouble maker. Ah, justice was so sweet.

But I wouldn't admit it.

* * *

"_If there is anything I need, I need to do it myself… but… Natsume… he's breaking. I don't know what to do. I've tried everything and he's still resisting me. Ruka… please help me. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm scared. I'm scared he'll get hurt… please I'm begging whatever power's up there to help me!"_

…_._

"_Please!"_

_The tears were flowing down her cheeks as she collapsed on the pile of wood. She managed to manipulate the space enough to show an apparition of herself, but she didn't know it would be this tiring. She saw how Natsume did see her. She saw the recognition flash in his crimson eyes as he spotted her trying to comfort him. _

_And then the rejection came. _

"_Ruka… please I'm begging you… come back. I know the darkness is a fickle thing, but come back… I'm begging you!" _

…

"_We don't have much time!" _

_Mikan shouted out. Her hands were trembling with each second that went by. She wasn't going to finish her mission. She was going to fail. He was going to die and that man would never be caught. _

"_Ruka…"_

"…_Ugh… what time is it… I felt like a truck trailer slammed into me… ouch." _

"_Oh my goodness!! Ruka, thank the heavens you're up. You have to help me please. It's no use… he…"_

"_What's wrong, why are you crying? Did something happen to Natsume?"_

"_No, but if I don't do something soon, he'll be in danger. Right now, Natsume, Hotaru, Subaru, and Tsubasa are discussing my mother's murder, and the fact that I was targeted. Oh… moe… he's calling me an idiot again. Nasty Fox…"_

_Looking at the wood piles around them Ruka sighed and brought Mikan to her feet. _

"_You tried to reach him didn't you? At this rate he won't believe in the angels. Right now he's so filled with hatred and the need for revenge that even if you do appear before him you'll get—"_

"_Rejected. I know. I felt it, but—"_

_He never felt this frustrated before, but Ruka raked his hand through his blonde hair and stopped. He never did that before. Actually, the only one who actually did that was Natsume. In more ways than one Natsume was leaving him with an impression. That much was for sure. _

"_Mikan, I know this is difficult to grasp but we can't __**do anything**__ for those who don't believe. Over the past two to three months that you and I have been trying to convince him, either through Youichii and your voice, or even with the dreams… nothing's worked!"_

"_That's because… because he's stubborn! If… If Natsume…"_

"_There's not enough time Mikan. I can help you to a certain degree in this mission, but I can't help the living who denies us entirely. We can't materialize to those types, or we suffer the after effects of rejection. It's what you're feeling now. I'm telling you it's impossible."_

"_If he believed, would I be able to appear before him without breaking off?"_

"…_You don't have enough energy to do so; you'll wind up disappearing. Perhaps even to the depths of hell if you persist with this."_

"_But it's possible?"_

_The determination in her voice caused Ruka to sigh with worry._

"…_Yes…"_

"_Let's do it Ruka. Please, help me with that much. I'll suffer the consequences when the time comes."_

_This seemed to be the last straw for Ruka and he snapped. His brows were scrunched in and his azure eyes blazed with anger. _

"_Why are you so selfless for him? All he's ever done nowadays has been rejecting you entirely. If he truly loved you he would have accepted everything about the angels when you appeared before him. Why are you always like that? When you died weren't you given a choice? Both of you were supposed to die! I know that because the one above told me about the circumstances. He said that you loved that boy so much that you decided to let him live. You took it upon yourself to take all of his dangerous wounds, and you even saved his life! Why?!"_

"…_Because I love him."_

"_And that's why? That's the only reason?"_

"_You'll understand when you love someone."_

_The silence erupted between the two of them as the time ticked away. _

"…_Mikan?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you…regret dying?"_

"_No… I chose the path I went on. If I were to survive, he would have died. Then the angels would have been meaningless to me. I chose to still believe in angels… and to also help Natsume. He's always been there for me. I know he loves me tenderly, despite his rough appearances and demeanors. So I figured it was my turn to save him." _

_Ruka softened when he heard Mikan's decision and slightly smiled back. _

_**You'll understand when you love someone.**_

"…_I think… I get what you're saying." He paused, and decided to bring up the next subject in a modest way. _

"_But I think it was because you died… that he isolated his belief."_

"_So it was my fault then Ruka?"_

"_In a way."_

_Raising her head, the golden strawberry hair danced around her body. Adorned on her were simple white raiment's and her wings plucked out from behind granting her one last flight. _

_Lifting her left hand to her young companion, she smiled warmly at Ruka. _

"_Then, let's fix that, right Ruka? We may be dead, but the belief is there… it's just buried underneath the grief… otherwise Natsume wouldn't be able to see me at all."_

_Shaking his head Ruka nodded in agreement and grasped her outstretched hand. _

_**Mikan… I can see why Natsume loves you so dearly. Perhaps I've fallen in the same spell? **_

"_Yeah. Let's go Mikan."_

_

* * *

_

"As requested I pulled the autopsy report for Yuka Azumi."

Wait, so he wasn't the one who did the autopsy?

"And…?" I asked anyway. I didn't like the way this was going.

"She died of a bullet wound to the chest concavity. Just like the report said she had died from one bullet, found in her lower left side of her back."

Hotaru took a bite from her crab brains once more. "The angle is a bit off; don't you think Nii-san?"

I glanced at Imai and then back at Subaru.

"Correct little sister. The angle was indeed odd so I looked at the pictures that were left untouched. It didn't give me much information and in fact, if I was the one doing the autopsy, I would have said suicide was out of the question."

"So you didn't do the autopsy then Subaru-senpai?" Tsubasa piped in from his corner of the table.

"No I wasn't Andou; I was in the Netherlands performing a brain operation."

…

"Really Subaru-senpai? You're certified to do brain surgery?"

"Baldie, I'm giving you ten seconds to shut the hell up."

"…"

"Continuing on, yes do to some unseen events I was out of the country and when I came back it was too late to check the case out. The person who checked the body ordered an immediate cremation and that was the end of that."

"I think…" Hotaru started, "that the man that did this autopsy is the one behind everything that has happened behind the scenes. All he had to do was commit the murder when Nii-san was out of sight and do the autopsy himself. Or he had paid someone within your company to destroy the evidence. Nii-san I hate to say it but your department may have a few rats."

I clenched my jaw as this conversation took a turn for the worse. Someone was playing it safe in the background and killing. What was the reason for killing Yuka Azumi? We already knew that Mikan had inadvertently stumbled upon the crime scene thus resulting in her death but what about Yuka?

There was so much I wanted to know, but there weren't enough answers to these questions.

"I thought something was up but I didn't have enough evidence. I suppose it's time to set a trap to catch them in. I need your help with it little sister."

"Sure Nii-san, anything for a price of course."

The chuckle the two of them shared was indeed creepy.

"And who…?" All three of us stopped our conversation to look at Tsubasa who was examining his tea cup. Without realizing it, the air had been tensed so much that it kind of hurt to breath.

"Who did the autopsy of Yuka Azumi… and why did he kill my little Mikan?"

…

"_My little Mikan? _ I think you mean to say: '_Natsume please kick my ass for even thinking such thoughts about your girlfriend.'"_

"Chill Hyuuga, I think you can let Andou live for a while. We still have a murderer on our hands." Hotaru said.

I didn't bother to snap at her or Tsubasa anymore until we solved this thing once and for all. Then I could have all the revenge I want. I must persevere.

Subaru unperturbedly placed his cup back down on the table and crossed his hands together.

"The person who did the autopsy was none other than Rei. Rei Serio."

* * *

"So you found out all of that information from your friends? Amazing, absolutely spectacular Natsume."

I gritted my teeth as he brought the gun from underneath his coat. A silencer was attached to the pistol.

"But I was surprised when you called me out all by yourself. You even went so far as to a secluded area such as this warehouse. Aren't you afraid of dying?"

I stared at his hands which delicately held his gun. Yup, one shot and I might wind up dead for sure.

"Well I have to be frank. Although your deductions were spot on, I'm afraid I'm going to have to deny the truth you've obtained. I never touched Mikan Sakura's brakes, and I may have done the autopsy for Yuka Azumi but I never committed the crime. I didn't murder those two."

What?!

He's lying.

But if he didn't murder them then who did?

"You liar. A murderer wouldn't admit to the crime if they were sane anyway."

The clanking sounds of the water pipes above and the scuffling of our feet filled the silence that erupted between us. Suddenly his eyes darted to my left side towards the crates and shrugged.

"Don't you think you've played him enough? Besides he's already solved half of your crime, you might as well answer his questions about the other half."

What…

...

What?!

Before I could turn an arm snaked around my neck and the object of a pistol braced itself against my back. The cold of the metal seeped through my cotton shirt to my overly heated skin.

"I suppose so Serio. He's about to die anyway."

Wait a moment. This voice?

This was…

"It's been awhile hasn't it Nastume. I believe it's been about two years since we last met?"

I was shocked.

Rei Serio, our supposed murderer, was standing in front of me. He was relaxed, calm, and completely cool about what was happening in front of him. The gun that he was holding easily slipped back into its holster never to touch the daylight again.

Then there was the man behind me.

Kuonji. It was Kuonji Mihara.

This was Mikan's step-father who disappeared a while back.

"What was it you asked me that time? Ah yes, '_Sir can I ask your daughter out?' _Hahaha, such good times…"

Staggering my breath I absently nodded to his ranting. My thinking process began to over fry itself as the connections to both cases made sense now. At least in a strange way.

"Why did you kill her mother?"

I had lost this battle, but that didn't mean I couldn't find out who did it, and what the motive was.

My finger absently played with the ring on my middle finger.

"You mean Yuka?"

I was tempted to say: "Why yes, your fucking wife!" But I kept it to myself.

"I killed her because she owed me money."

Money?

"I suppose you wouldn't know since I silenced the police but she went into debt. She was trying to pay off everything she owned, and I, being the loan shark I was, offered her an escape. If she married me I would keep supporting her and her two children from the debt troubles of this world. But one night I got bored and left. That was about two years ago.

I then took what she owed me and almost broke her. Physically and mentally, but somehow she managed to stay afloat."

I nodded in acknowledgment. "That was when Mikan got that job with Tsubasa."

"Correct. Mikan had no idea why her mom was in debt, but she helped out whenever she could. The struggle between two beautiful women, I thought it was intriguing to watch them futilely struggle to make ends meet… so I left them be.

Except… three months prior… actually on June 18th to be exact, I got a call from Yuka. She had somehow managed to get my phone number and even complained that she was tired of the money payments she had to pay. She had told me that she was sick of it all and basically told me that the deal was off between us.

After that I planned to get rid of the problem before it even began. If she broke the deal off between us, I wasn't going to let her go as she pleased. She already knew who I was and was even using that as leverage to get back at me. She always said she'd call the cops and 'tattle' on me if I didn't attend Mikan's recital or Youichii's soccer games.

Two days later I appeared at their home, Youichii's birthday, and hoped to get rid of all three. Though what I found was Yuka all by herself. Apparently Youichii wanted to have his birthday at your house and was celebrating with Mikan's 'new boyfriend.' It was ridiculous how trusting that woman was. When I said that I was here to drop off Youichii's birthday present she let me in and out of the rain.

It was a perfect set up for revenge.

What would someone do if she died? Would they call it a murder? A suicide? I was scared that I would get caught for this crime, but when the crime was done I called Serio and asked him to remove any evidence linking her to me."

I didn't bother struggling in his grasp, nor did I bother mentioning the fact that he was choking me. Only after a short laughing fit did he loosen his grip and shove me away from him. Falling forward I landed on both of my arms and grunted.

"Face me Natsume. Turn around slowly. I won't kill you yet. I still have my story to tell after all."

Grimacing I pushed myself up, not quite kneeling, but not quite sitting. It was slightly uncomfortable but I paid no heed to my pains.

"Everything was going alright until I looked outside the window. There she was, soaked to the bone, and running back to her car. I thought she had seen me kill her mother, and that left me with one more problem. If she had gone to the police I'd be finished and I'd get no more money. My business would run dry and I would wind up in jail.

I couldn't let that happen.

The rest you happen to know, correct? Her brakes weren't working properly, and when she went to get them fixed in July I saw it was a perfect opportunity to pay the engineer not to fix it. He looked the other way and gave her back the car."

I couldn't stand it so I decided to interrupt his story.

"Was the deer your planning too?"

The dark look that crossed his face made me want to throw up where I stayed. This man was actually twisted. Crazy, demented, and twisted.

"I knew you would discover something odd about the accident. That was why Serio was so concerned about your memories. I figured you'd spill to him since he is your school nurse and guidance counselor, but I figured out later that you suspected him the most. That was when I knew I had to get rid of you before my perfect murder would forever remain unsolved. Yes, I was behind the deer in the Northern Forest. I was behind everything, watching from the shadows as you discovered what truly happened. Whether it was with that Hotaru Imai, or Tsubasa Andou. I knew exactly what you were doing."

I dropped my head as the nauseating feeling started to pass through me.

All this time… I thought Mikan died in that accident. I thought she was murdered because she witnessed something she wasn't supposed to see… Instead I found out not only that, but this was the bastard who did it.

My Mikan… was left… to inevitably die… at this man's hands.

"Well, are you satisfied Natsume?" The smirk that crossed his face signaled the end of our conversation, and the thoughts that came to mind crossed me so fast I couldn't stop it from happening.

Was this the end? Was this where we draw the curtain on this charade and call it game over? Has this endless cat and mouse game come to a close… and I just happened to be the mouse?

Taking a deep breath I breathed in slowly, ranging how long I had before this ended.

"You should have minded your own business."

And the gun fired off.

* * *

If there was ever a time to believe in them I suppose this was a good a time as any. I was going to wind up dead anyway and… if I was forgiven for rejecting them… maybe just maybe I would be with Mikan once again. It wasn't like I rejected the whole idea… but the thought of accepting them would be… too painful to bear.

I've lost Mikan.

And now I've lost myself too.

I couldn't imagine how painful it was going to be when that bullet would begin to tear through my flesh, ending my pitiful life… and the waiting felt like a life time.

"What… the… how… you're…!"

Somehow my eyes had squeezed themselves shut throughout this entire time, and when I brought myself to open them I saw the most beautiful thing in the world.

Long wisps of her hair swung lightly in an ethereal way around her bodice. Her face was facing mine, and I could tell that she was in pain. The way her eyebrows tucked in as if in worry, her wide hazel orbs filling with tears. Behind her pure white wings beat slowly up and down keeping her feet from touching the ground.

"Natsume…"

Why?

"Are… you alright?"

No…

"You're… not hurt are you?"

Not again. Mikan… you idiot! Why didn't you let me take the bullet?

Why are you here!

My eyes narrowed to her dress, the way it was beginning to stain that pure white cotton with crimson blood. Her blood.

Kuonji was shaking behind her, his eyes wide with fear. The fact that the gun slipped from his hands and clattered with a heavy thud was ignored by me as Mikan softly floated to my surprised form on the ground.

Her hands began to cup both of my cheeks as if to make sure I was alright, but I wasn't sure of anything anymore. My arms, unbeknownst to myself, began to wrap around her and brought her small form to me. She felt real. She looked real. The pain that was evident in her eyes was there.

"Why… I thought… you… died…"

I mumbled the same thing Kuonji just said a moment ago.

"Silly Natsume." Both of her hands wrapped around my neck in warm affection and she began to cradle her head on his shoulder between the crook of my neck. "It's... because you have always believed in angels… you just lost your way… is all. I'm glad I… reached you… in time… because… you're… fine…"

Her words came out distantly and very choppy. My hands, my shirt, and pants showed signs of blood loss, but I knew it wasn't my blood. It was hers.

Bringing my hand to her cheek, I felt the warmth leaving her and she began to slowly get cold. When she noticed my worried expression she gave me something I wasn't expecting to see in this lifetime or the next.

It was her smile. That beautiful thing that made me fall in love with her. That ray of hope and warmth of sun that brightened my day. She was… my life.

"Mikan…"

Gosh how I missed her.

Kuonji and Serio both started to baffle something about another one, and I knew that there was another one of them behind me watching me closely.

"Rei Serio, this is the police. We have the premises surrounded. Release the hostage and no one will get hurt!"

I brought my attention to the warehouse door that was being banged upon. Looking at my ring I couldn't help but smirk.

"Did you really think I would come here on my own? I think I've said this before but I don't back a losing horse." I was talking to Kuonji and Serio, but they didn't seem to care, or they just didn't hear me.

What they didn't realize was that Hotaru and Subaru planned for this to happen. They even set up the perfect warehouse to get them. Well, it was to catch Rei Serio, but Kuonji was an unfortunate twist to this murder case.

I felt her hands clench my back and I brought my attention straight to Mikan's. She was getting paler.

"Mikan… Hold on, I'll get you to the hospital…"

She was alive…

"No… Natsume… I'm dead… No one can see me… but you guys…" She explained softly, her eyes slowly losing its light. No. No! Mikan, stay with me please.

"It's time."

I froze as he placed his hand on top of my head. His warmth was emanating in an ethereal way just like Mikan's was before. When my hands felt like it wasn't holding anything I looked down at Mikan who was beginning to burst into light.

"M-Mikan!"

"I'm sorry… Nastume. My stay… can't be prolonged anymore. I lo—"

He voice, and body both disappeared in a bright cloud of light and that left me groping the air where she last lay.

"Don't go…" I shouted, the tears that I had been holding back slipping down like tendrils of water flowing.

"Mikan accomplished what she needed to, so she had to go."

Angrily I rose off the ground and turned to face the blonde boy. He looked like a prince, or at least a French man. His blonde hair; his bright blue eyes. He was dressed in all white just like Mikan was. On his back was also a pair of white wings that fluttered as if it had a muscle twitch.

"You're…"

Recognition crossed my mind as the boy softly smiled.

"It's been a while… Natsume. You have a wonderful girlfriend. I'm jealous."

The soft chuckle that escaped his lips caused Natsume to look away. This… couldn't be… him. Ruka Nogi. This boy was the one who saved him from being lost in the forest. That was way back when he was younger but… he couldn't possibly be… dead… could he?

"I thought you moved…" I mumbled out and that was when Ruka placed his hand over his best friends' eyes.

"Live Natsume. You've always had a guardian angel with you, now you have another watching from above."

And with that he burst into light and left Natsume alone with the two men.

* * *

"Natsume!"

I awoke from the floor of the dark warehouse. There was a bustle of activity around us as the police jumped up to catch Kuonji and Serio.

What had happened in that small relapse?

Why were Tsubasa, Hotaru, and Subaru here?

"Thank the gods you're alright man! When I saw the blood I thought you were dead for sure!" He was kneeling in front of me, his hands probing me to be sure I had no injuries. The only thing that was injured was my knees and elbows. "When we heard the gun shot I thought you were dead!"

Shaking my head, I raised my hand to push his face away from me and gradually got up. Hotaru was staring at me with some earnest, hoping to figure out what had happened.

"Here's your evidence Imai." Slipping the ring off, I tossed it to her and she smirked.

"Hope you turned it on."

"Of course I did. I didn't risk my life just so I could hear Kuonji and Serio blab about their lives."

Tsubasa tilted his head in confusion. "Wait, what is that?"

Hotaru gave a small smirk. "A voice recorder. I gave it to Hyuuga here so that he could get the evidence we need to put those two in jail."

I saw that Tsubasa had put his hands together as if he had a revelation.

"Ah! So that's why Natsume was wearing a ring. I thought he had finally gone crazy and decided to slowly go towards crossdress—ugh!"

My fist slammed into the back of his head. My other hand grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him back to his feet.

"What was that? You asking to die you homo?"

The nervous laughing fit Tsubasa burst into made Natsume twitch even more.

"…No… not at all…hehehe…"

Dropping him like a lump of forgotten potatoes, I turned my attention to Subaru and Hotaru.

"What happened to Kuonji and Serio?"

"Police arrested them both, and they went willingly. It was interesting to hear them mutter stuff like, 'She was dead,' and 'why was she here?'" That was when Hotaru chipped in.

"Yes it was so interesting I even video-recorded it just for blackmailing purposes. Say, Hyuuga, who was _she_ anyway?"

I was about to say it was Mikan, but Tsubasa wrapped his arms around my neck. He went so far as to strangle me.

"Gragg!?"

"It's a miracle you're alive man! Huh? You're turning red… you okay?"

His Cheshire cat smile appeared on his face as he tightened his hold. My own hands were scratching and clawing at his arms to loosen, and I was kind of hoping to kill him. Maybe I could convince Subaru to cover it up for me?

Nah… I'm not Kuonji. I won't be like those two.

When he loosened his hold I grabbed hold of him left arm with my right and took a step forward; then with full force I flipped him over and stomped on his shoulder. Menacingly I stared at him.

"Try that again and you won't be having children for the next few lives you have."

And with that the case was closed.

* * *

The next day I arrived at the graveyard with two bouquets. One was for Mikan, and the other was for Ruka.

In the time that I had between the arrests and buying the flowers I had managed to snag information about my best friend from when I was younger. According to the reports Ruka Nogi died from a terminal illness. He was the son to a famous star, but being a child he never really made his debut.

He was living in a backwater town such as this to just avoid the presses… but when he was told that he had cancer… he was forced to stay here. I learned from his mother that Ruka absolutely hated being trapped within those hospital walls, but when he saw the chance to escape, he did. He found himself in the woods and voila there was me, fresh meat, and scared stiff since we had just moved here.

From there he showed me the way out and we became close friends. Five months later I had stopped hearing from him and assumed he moved away.

That wasn't the case. His illness took a turn for the worse and couldn't live past the first operation.

Reaching my first destination, I kneeled in front of his grave. Also in the same graveyard cemetery as Mikan was; and placed his bouquet neatly at his grave.

"Sorry I didn't know about your death Ruka. You must have been lonely… Please, take care of Mikan for me. She's a bit of a handful, but she's a bucket of sunshine when you look past her idiocy."

The wind lightly picked up and the soft chuckle entered his ears.

"I'm going to visit Mikan now. Talk to you later Ruka."

Rising from my spot I walked to the opposite end of the graveyard to where Mikan resided. At first I thought about doing what I did at Ruka's, to kneel and talk to her… but instead I didn't do either. I just stood there like an idiot and waited.

"Staring at her tomb won't bring her back."

"…I know."

Turning around I saw Hotaru there, all dressed in black, with a bouquet of her own. Tsubasa was standing behind her with a rope around his neck and his hands were full of snacks.

I thought he looked ridiculous, and I was sure my face showed it.

"What the hell are you doing, baldie."

"About that…Hehe…" He started, but he was interrupted by Hotaru.

"He's my slave for the day. He lost at mahjong, if you're wondering."

"Hn."

"It's not like I wanted to be a slave! She cheated and then when I called her out about it she pulled out some embarrassing pictures of me getting dressed!! She blackmailed me!!"

Ignoring the idiot I sat down in front of her grave and starting organizing the flowers in a fashionable way. Then I took Hotaru's and did the same with hers.

"And the world moves on…" _Without you._

Running my hand down her grave stone, I looked up at the sky to see the porcelain angel at the top.

"Natsume, I know Mikan is in a better place… and I know she wouldn't want you getting depressed over her. Like you said, the world moves on… and so should you."

"Maybe… I think I needed some closure before I could though. One last time with her I guess."

The clouds from above began to break out of its dark gray color, and the light from the sun shined through like a ray of hope. It would be just like her to do that too.

Soaking in the light I glanced up at those clouds in wonder. Would she be there?

"Hyuuga. Look."

Giving my attention to Hotaru she was pointing to my shadow that was stretching far beyond Mikan's grave, and there I saw it. Two wings were fluttering behind me; two arms were snaking around my neck as if to hug me.

The warmth of the hug began to fill me, and I couldn't help but feel relieved. She was fine.

"You're alright then?" I asked.

The wind rustled my hair.

"I'm glad."

For once a genuine smile crossed my face and I didn't care whether Tsubasa was pointing at me in horror, or the fact that Hotaru was snapping pictures galore at the two of us.

"Hey… Mikan, I love you. You know that right?"

I watched her arms tighten around my shadow and the clouds shifted further to show the entire sun. My shadow was beginning to move with the clouds… and then it was gone. The sun, my light, and my shadow disappeared.

"Goodbye." I repeated, and looked up at the sky.

Then I rose from my spot and faced the two of my friends.

It's been awhile since I've used that word… friends.

"Let's get something to eat."

After all, I had done what I needed to do… now I needed to move on. It was what we both wished for.

"Glad to know your appetite's back man! What do you want? Crab Brains or Howalon?"

"Ew. No. That's disgusting you Homo."

"I'm ignoring the fact that you called Crab Brains disgusting, but I want real food. Let's get Japanese."

"Whatever." I said and walked away from the grave.

Tsubasa moved toward me, leash forgotten, and grabbed my collar.

"You're paying of course."

I raised my fist to hit him but he started to run ahead of us. Hotaru walked past me as well, seeing that the cost was not hers to pay.

Damn the both of them.

"Tch. Whatever, but I order what you're getting Baldie."

* * *

I never believed in angels… well, until she came.

* * *

"_Do you believe in angels now Natsume?"_

"_Yes, since you're my angel."_

"_So corny."_

"_Shut up Polka dots."_

_

* * *

_

**T.K.:**Read and Review.

You know what to do.


End file.
